Technological advancements have caused the digital storage of content assets to be the predominant method for storing and accessing content, such as music and movies. In addition, advances in storage capacity have allowed analog content and individual digital storage mediums, such as compact discs (CDs), digital video discs, and Blu-Ray™, to be saved and accessed from digital storage devices, including computing devices and external storage devices.
Despite the improved access to digital content assets, bona fide purchasers of content still do not have legitimate technologies capable of allowing users to share, trade, and acquire digital assets using a library or catalogue of their own for exchange with the digital assets of others. Consequently, as media and electronic devices have drastically improved, the ability to legally and dependably share and exchange those digital assets and media has not maintained the same pace. Accordingly, digital content providers and consumers would benefit from a system that facilitates the non-monetary trading or exchanging of digital assets.